Blending or combining video and graphics is becoming increasingly difficult as the formats for video and graphics become increasingly complex and diverse. Methods to accomplish blending of video and graphics can become time consuming and require additional processing resources. As the demand for more complex video continues to increase, the blending graphics for display may present increasing challenges.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.